Galileo B: Chappy 6 AddendumLeah's Kidnapping
by My-Friend-KITT
Summary: This is Leah's kidnapping from her POV. Enjoy!


Author's notes: Thank you all for really enjoying the Galileo Barstow saga! The reviews have been awesome! Thank you all!

I'm posting this separate from the main story because Galileo Barstow is supposed to be centric to Galileo. This Chapter doesn't have him in it all.

*hugs everyone*

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Addendum**

**Leah's Kidnapping**

Leah stealthfully peeked into the dark and deserted hallway. She was curious about the alarm going off. Her Dad had disappeared. And, she was okay with that. He always took off to protect her and KITT.

But then, she worried. What if her Dad was in trouble? Was he going to need help?

She had been taking Kung Fu classes since she was 5 years old as well as Gymnastics. She was pretty sure that she could help him if she needed to.

Once she was pretty certain that the hallway was clear, Leah slinked out of her room and flattened herself up against the wall in the hallway. Intensely, she listened for any sign that told her that she wasn't alone in the hallway. She had to close her eyes to be able to concentrate passed the blaring alarm and voice yelling 'ALERT'.

Leah didn't hear any footsteps or rapid breathing. So, she chose a direction and went for it. She didn't exactly run down the hall. But she didn't lollygag either.

Leah's little heart was beating a thousand beating pounds a second. But she was hugely proud of herself. She had successfully made it down to the end of the hall without anything bad happening.

At that point, she now had a choice. Head toward the main entrance or go toward the back of the mansion and out the kitchen door?

Leah decided to head for the kitchen door. Maybe just maybe she could sneak out the back and hide in KITT for a while. Plus, KITT could probably help her figure out just how she was supposed to feel about the Bonnie woman.

Leah inched up to the intersecting hallway very very slowly. She was literally walking sideways with her back up against the wall. Her Dad and KITT had been teaching her how to be stealthy and sneak around unnoticed. They never did tell her why it was so important to learn it. But now, she had a feeling that it was for moments like this.

Leah didn't see anyone or hear anything either. So she dashed as fast as her legs could take her across the open space and then fattened instantly against the wall on the opposite side. She was panting hard with adrenaline but it was thrilling. This was great!

Leah quickly pushed along the wall like Spiderman walking along a building, except she was doing it with her back to the wall. Every time she came to another doorway or another hallway to cross, she would hold her breath, close her eyes, and concentrate on listening passed the blaring alarms. If she felt confident that she was alone, she would peek out just a bit to double check.

Once she felt that the coast was clear, she would bolt across the opening and then flatten herself up against the opposing wall. Then she would still herself and go silent and unmoving for a while just to be sure that nobody saw her.

Leah did this well. She also did it way longer and better than she thought she ever could. Every time she made a successful crossing, she gained more confidence in herself.

Finally, she got to the kitchen door. Leah actually smiled to herself. She was hugely proud that she had made it. What was really weird to her though, was the fact that she made it the whole way and never saw a soul. No one. But she figured that they were probably sent to where the real emergency was. And that wasn't here.

Leah pressed her ear to the oversized Mahogany sliding doors that led into the kitchen. They were closed for some reason. She had no idea what was on the other side. And this was what her Dad and KITT told her that she had to do.

Just then, the blaring alarms and loud announcer silenced. Voices from all over the mansion cheered.

Leah stood up straight and cheered with everybody else. Since the alarm was shut off, that must have meant that the problem was solved. She didn't have to hide anymore.

Still, Leah wanted to go outside and see KITT. Maybe he could really help her out with her _Mother_ problem.

Leah flung open both sliding Mahogany doors like Moses parting the Red Sea. They were so easy to open. Plus, she was very proud of herself for making it across the mansion without being seen. And now that the alarm was off, she didn't have to hide.

The very second that the oversized doors slid home, a man all in black with a black ski mask covering his head reached out and grabbed her. He snatched her so fast, she didn't even have a second to scream.

The man in black was very smart. He had used his element of surprise to strike the girl in the stomach as he grabbed her. He had struck her quick like a cobra. And then in the same move, he swept her body up against his.

Leah tried to cough and catch her breath. The attacker had succeeded in knocking the wind out of her. Now she was trying her best just to breathe. But the very second he pulled her close to him, he covered her mouth. The problem was, he covered half of her nose too. She had to fight even harder for air.

"I was hired to kidnap a boy." A sinister voice whispered in her ear. "You are not a boy. But I can't release you now. You know about me."

Leah kicked and swung around as hard as she could in the strong man's grip. She wasn't just fighting for her freedom. She was fighting for air.

Suddenly, the assailant seemed to realize that he was covering her nose as well as her mouth.

"When you stop fighting, I will uncover your nose. You continue to fight and I will eventually haul your lifeless ass with me. And I still win." He smugly whispered in her ear.

Leah trembled all the way down to her toes. But that was all the movement she made. She really really needed air. So she stopped fighting.

As promised, he pulled his hand down off of her nose.

Leah sucked in as deep a breath as she could through her little nose. It wasn't much at first. But boy did it help.

Just as she was hungrily drawing in her second breath, the evil man in black whipped around in place dragging her with him. She wasn't ready for it. So she couldn't help but yelp into his hand. It was only a squeak. But it was enough to enrage her attacker more.

The assailant yanked Leah's long honey brown hair hard. It pulled her head back roughly and way farther down than it was supposed to go. Viciously, he growled into her ear, "We can do this the easy way. Or, we can do this the hard way. Either way is good for me."

Leah couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. She was scared and hurting. It was only natural to cry. But the villain simply growled louder and warned her not to cry. She tried not to. She tried very hard.

The assailant grinned successfully. He had gained easy control over the girl. She trusted his word now that he gave her the chance to breathe. Also, she feared him because he ruled over her with an iron fist.

This was simpler than he thought. And if the boss didn't want the little wretch, he would keep her. She would make a nice pet project.

Leah was now officially terrified. Before, she thought…well, she really didn't know what to think…but she wasn't really scared. But now? She was going to die for sure. He was going to kill her.

The very second that the girl settled, the black-clad assailant let go of her hair. He pulled her small frame up to his body. He leaned in so close to her ear that he could smell the fruity shampoo that she used.

He steeled himself against his libido and whispered, "We are leaving. Whisper or scream and that will be the last thing you do."

Leah shivered against him. She was so glad that her back was to him. Seeing the face of this jerk would only give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, Leah was shoved from behind. It was rough and urgent. So, she obeyed instantly and headed for the door.

All Leah could hope for now was to open the back door and see KITT there waiting for her. She knew that her Dad probably had no idea that she was a hostage. So, there was no way that he was going to save her. So KITT, who usually monitored the surveillance cameras like a worried mom, was her only hope.

It only took seconds for the attacker to shove his young prize across the room and to the door. Like her, he was prepared for a rescuer to be waiting for them on the other side. But he wouldn't have guessed in a million years that it was a car.

As they were about to open the door, he pulled the young girl's body up tight against his. Menacingly, he warned, "Any sudden movements or sounds, and you are dead. _You_ are not my target. So, you are expendable. Got it?"

Leah nodded once and that was it. But the whole time, her young mind was running 100 MPH. She wasn't the person he was after? Who was it? If he hadn't have caught her, how was he going to catch his target? Was she going to be traded or was he going to kill her and then come back? What _was_ he really going to do with her?

The man in black was very calm and focused. With her tightly in his possession, no one was going to dare take him on. They wouldn't put this precious treasure in danger.

"Open the door very slow-like." He instructed calmly.

Leah would have given him a confused look if she would have been facing him. He was holding her so tight, she couldn't even reach out to push open the door. So, how was she going to do this?

As if he read her mind, he pushed up closer to the door and let go of one of her arms.

Leah pushed open the door very slowly just like her attacker had instructed her. And sure enough, there was KITT. He stood out there like a shining beacon under the bright fluorescent light of the security camera.

Leah's heart leapt with joy and relief. She was saved.

The attacker sneered at the black Trans Am. Dude? What the hell was this? The 80's? He pondered stealing the car as a prize. But who would buy that relic off of him?

Leah felt the grip of her captor lax a bit. It was now or never. She swung around in place and thrust both fingers straight into his eyes. At the time, she had no real aim. It was only by sheer luck or coincidence, she hit home.

The attacker yowled in pain.

Leah wildly kicked at his legs like her life depended on it. In a way, it did.

Suddenly, he let her go. It was a pure slip of the fingers. His one free hand was wiping the tears from his eyes. Suddenly, her flannel bed shirt slipped out of his fingers.

Leah tore away bolting straight for KITT screaming at the top of her lungs the whole time.

The attacker might have been battered but he wasn't beaten, not by a long shot. Even though he was still partially blinded by the young girl's sudden attack, he could still see her slim outline making a bee-line for the Trans Am.

He charged after her like a lioness after a fear-filled gazelle. She might have had the jump on him. But he had the speed.

The black Trans Am's door flew open. And, the girl only slowed a half-a-pace to jump inside.

That was all the break the assailant needed. He dove after her. And by some miracle, he caught her thin leg. As he shuffled back to his feet, he hauled her in like a floundering swordfish.

"KITT!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs when the man grabbed her leg. OH MY GOD? He had a good hold!

She kicked back at him as hard as she could. At the same time, she was pulling every ounce of her body towards KITT.

"HELP! KITT! HELP!" Leah pleaded and screamed insanely loud. "HELP KITT HELP!"

Leah had somehow managed to get a good handhold on KITT's doorframe. And that left him with few to no options whatsoever.

He couldn't move. He might run her over.

He couldn't shock the man. Her body would complete the circuit. She would be shocked too.

What else was there? What else was there?

The sheer overwhelming power of the man in black finally won out. Leah's fingers weakened and she lost her grip.

Leah cried and screamed in panic. "KITT! Help ME!"

KITT felt Leah lose her grip and watched helplessly as she was drug quickly back into the waiting arms of her kidnapper. He wanted to shoot the man with his grappling hook, maybe even hit him in the head with it.

He wanted to something. _Anything_. Leah was his step-daughter. He had every day of her life committed to his memory banks. She was very special and this was killing him. Why did he have to have the Preservation of Human Life program? Why did he have to keep his identity a secret?

The man in black sneered triumphantly as he hauled the girl up to a standing position. Smugly, he whispered, "Nice try. But, that will cost you dearly."

Leah's face was flushed with fear and she was shivering uncontrollably. Silently, she was mouthing the words, 'Help Me KITT. Help'

KITT considered taking matters into his own hands. Leah was in serious danger. He wanted to tell Michael and yell for help. But he couldn't. He knew that Michael was with Bonnie and Leo. He couldn't reveal all of this to that family.

That's when it hit him...

KITT set off the Emergency System. This was a real and present danger. And it needed to be handled forthwith.

Within 3 seconds two things happened.

#1- The hooded man dragged Leah to a white pick up truck.

#2- Michael queried about the alarm.

"I sounded the alarm. Intruder Alert Michael." KITT announced as smoothly as possible. He didn't want to alarm Bonnie or the boy if they were listening.

But KITT knew Michael better than anyone. He knew how hard those words would hit home with Michael. He also knew that Michael would be there any second to save Leah.

"Where KITT?" He asked nearly panicked. He heard exactly what KITT said and what it meant. He wasn't quite sure who the hostage was. But he knew it was imperative that he set them free.

"Kitchen area: Pantry. Hurry Michael." KITT urged but tried his best to stay calm.

Leah yelped in panic and pain again. The evil kidnapper had grabbed her by the hair and threw her forcefully up against his white truck.

The vicious kidnapper was acting on emotions only now. He was being rushed and he didn't like it. The constant alarms were deafening and unnerving. He HATED loud noises! He also hated security guards. And he knew that if alarms were sounding, the guards were soon to follow. Time to bail!

The kidnapper had not qualms against using the girl's hair to whip her around and slam her up against the side of his truck. Then to hold her in place, he threw his whole body weight up against hers. He needed a free hand to open the door. And this was the best way to keep control.

While still covering the helpless girl with his body, he whispered, "Today is not a good day to die. I hope you know how to drive."

Leah was being smothered by her assailant and she was scared out of her mind. What was he going to do to her? Wait? He asked about her driving? What in the?

Leah had never driven a foot in her life. And she really wasn't planning to. KITT was an awesome driver. Plus, due to inheritance, she was expecting him to be her car when she was older. So no, she did need to know how to drive.

The man in black flung open the truck's passenger door and literally shoved her inside. "Go! Go! Get your butt in there!" he barked loudly and quickly. "HURRY! All the way over!"

Leah tried her level best to climb all the way in. But with the impatient man yelling and pushing, she missed stepping on the Step Side and tripped. She fell face first onto the plastic bench seat. She then tried her hardest to get a good foothold so that she could crawl up on the long bench seat.

"HURRY UP!" The evil assailant barked viciously as he pushed her up further onto to the tan seat.

Leah finally had enough leverage to work her way to a sitting position on the seat and thought that that would be enough for him. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Scoot Over! You're driving!" He yelled impatiently and then pushed her roughly as he began climbing in.

Michael suddenly popped out of the kitchen door. "KITT!"

"DAD!" Leah yelled fearfully at the top of her lungs. She then turned on her attacker and tried to fight her way out to her Dad. "HELP!"

The man in black would have none of it. He grabbed his hostage by her neck. He did it so quick and so tight he could almost feel like he was breaking something in there. "SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" He yelled in her ear. Then he tossed her away from him and towards the waiting steering wheel.

Leah coughed violently and then dizzily righted herself. She was still quite small. So she could barely see over the steering wheel and her toes barely touched just the tips of the pedals. But…She still had no idea how to drive.

"Turn the key!" The kidnapper in black yelled as he closed the door and locked it. The tall man that his girl hostage had called Dad was barreling at them with an angry pissed-off look on his face.

Leah nervously keyed the ignition. Instantly, the engine turned fired but it kept turning over and over and over.

"LET GO OF THE KEY AND STEP ON THE PEDAL ON THE RIGHT!" The man in black yelled over the straining engine.

Leah slipped down on the seat and stepped hard on the pedal he told her to step on. But all that happened was a sudden loud roar of the engine. She screamed and pressed harder.

That's when the man in black suddenly remembered that he forgot to tell the girl to put the truck in a gear. He shook his head at his stupidity.

With the tall man now attacking the truck window with all of his might, the man in black quickly leaned over and put the truck in Reverse.

Leah yelped in shock when the truck suddenly leaped backwards full blast. She wasn't ready for that.

The white pick up sped backwards for a few seconds. As it was going, the assailant was trying his hardest to shove it in Drive. But the truck made loud grinding noises and still propelled backwards at full speed.

It finally stopped when it slammed into something hard and unyielding.

Leah was still clinging to the steering wheel for dear life. But when the truck came to a slamming halt, her head snapped forward and into that very same steering wheel. She hit it so hard, she nearly blacked out. And that's when she realized that she really really needed to escape.

Michael chased after the runaway white truck on foot with KITT hot on his heels. He needed to get his Leah back! He needed her safe NOW!

While still running, he yelled. "KITT! Flatten the tires!"

KITT aimed for the tires that he could see and shot them with exploding-tipped bullets. The bullets weren't very big. So there wasn't going to be big pieces of tires flying through the air.

Unexpectedly, the truck slammed into an old Oak tree. Michael paused mid-step in shock. Leah was in there! He then bolted even faster towards her.

Leah blinked quickly over and over. Her vision was now blurry and foggy. She could barely see the shapes and colors of the things in front of her and that was about it. How was she going to drive or even run away if she couldn't see?

The man in black wasn't wearing a seatbelt either. When the truck came to its sudden stop, he was still leaned over trying to work the stubborn shifter. He was thrown face first into the dashboard. When he came to a stop, he was strewn half on the seat and half on the floor. And for nearly a minute, he didn't move. All he did was breathe.

When his hostage reseated herself back on the seat, he woke up and realized that they had better get out of there. Reinforcements had to be on the way.

He climbed back up on the tan bench seat and then grabbed the shifter again. With every ounce of his remaining energy, he pulled it down into Drive.

Leah wasn't stepping on the pedals anymore. She was still rubbing her eyes and trying to calm down. She had hit her head so hard, she was forgetting what was happening and all she wanted to do now was curl up and take a nap.

The white pick up truck surprisingly lurched forward slowly. No one was pressing the gas pedal. But it was an Automatic. So, no one needed to as long as it was in gear.

Michael, who had been chasing the truck, actually had to dodge it now. Luckily, the truck was moving very very slow and Michael wasn't that close. All he had to do was step to the side to be out of its way.

As the truck slowly passed him, Michael saw Leah in the driver's seat. That's when he planned to save her. He figured that while it was moving slow, he could just open the door and pull her out.

Leah was still confused and groggy when her door flew open. So without even looking, she just turned towards the opening and jumped out.

Michael was just reaching in to grab his daughter when she decided to do a dive straight at him. He had almost no time to react. He just reached out like a football player trying to catch a wild pass.

The man in black saw the driver's door open also. Instantly, he saw the tall man that his hostage called Dad running alongside his slowly moving truck. He knew instantly that his girl hostage was going to jump out. So quick as lightening, he drove for her legs.

Sure enough, she tried to jump out. And when she did, he had a firm grip on her thin ankle. All she did was flop out the door a little bit.

"KITT!" Michael yelled at the top of his lungs as he reached for his baby girl's arms. "Stop the truck!"

Instantly, KITT ran into the front of the lollygagging truck. He was very careful to be gentle but he also was very quick. And, it worked. The truck did stop instantly. This was the best way.

KITT's sudden stop sent Leah and her captor straight to the floorboards. But Michael was ready for it. He got a better grip on his baby girl and yanked with all of his power.

The semi-conscious man in black didn't have a chance. The crash had disorientated him more. So, he wasn't ready for the nearly simultaneous tug of his hostage. She slipped out of his fingers like a wet trout.

KITT took the hit well. Well, of course he did. The MBS wasn't even scratched, thank goodness. But he did worry about Michael and Leah. Michael had been pacing the moving truck. And young Leah was unsafely sprawled across the bench seat. Both of them could have been really hurt.

The very second that Leah was free from her attacker's grip, she blindly fought whoever had her arms and bolted to the mansion. She was so disorientated that she had no idea who was holding her. All she knew is that she had to get away.

Michael had no idea that his daughter was going to turn on him and fight him. So when she nailed him with a gut shot, he wasn't ready and he doubled over coughing in pain.

He nearly laughed when he finally caught his breath. That little firecracker was his daughter!

While he was still bent over trying to regain his breath, he watched her pink fuzzy slippers run full blast to the door. Those accompanied with her wild panicked screaming made him laugh even more.

The very second that his hostage was gone, the man in black knew that he was in Big Trouble. Without his bargaining chip, he was open to any possible attacks. He knew that he had better act quickly or else.

The thwarted attacker quickly righted himself on the bench seat and then pulled the shifter into Reverse. The driver's door was still hanging open when he stomped his foot down on the gas pedal.

Michael had just stood up when he was hit full blast by the driver's door. He tried to dodge it by dancing to the side but he was too late. The door was too quick. It knocked him sideways and then clear off of his feet. Somehow, he still had enough presence of mind to roll away from the truck. And he did just a second before a truck tire would have made road pizza out of his head.

KITT saw the near miss. He reacted instantly to save Michael's life and secure his safety. He U-turned tightly and put himself between Michael and the backing up truck. "Michael! Are you alright?"

Michael crawled to his feet and patted KITT's top. "Thanks KITT."

The masked man suddenly threw his reliable truck in Drive and cranked the steering wheel solidly away from the tall man and his black mystery car. As he floored the gas pedal, he willed the truck to move with all of his being.

The little white pick-up surprisingly had a lot of spunk left. It instantly reacted to all of the driver's actions and sped away.

Leah still ran full blast back to the safety of her home. She had no other goal in mind. Just get inside the mansion as fast as possible.

When she was finally at the kitchen door, she slowed enough to look over her shoulder back at the truck and the man that had hurt her. What she saw nearly made her turn and run back.

Her Dad was painfully trying to stand up. KITT was protectively hovering. And, the white truck she had barely escaped from was kicking up big pieces of grass as it was tearing away.

"DAD?" She yelled in shock from the doorway. "YOU OKAY?"

"Get in the house!" Michael barked firmly. He had a feeling that if there was one hit man out in the open, there had to be at least 3 more in hiding.

"But Dad?" She tried to retaliate. But she never had the chance to continue.

"NOW!" Michael cut her off.

Dad was right. She needed to get inside where it was relatively safe.

Once she stood inside the empty and dimly lit kitchen, she felt very alone. She needed to go somewhere...talk to someone.

That's when Leah decided that it was time to get to know her mother.

Leah quickly padded across the kitchen and out into the halls...Her goal? Her New and Real Mom.


End file.
